Aircraft often include several different, or discrete, sub-assemblies that are separately manufactured and subsequently combined during assembly of the aircraft. Each of these sub-assemblies may be manufactured at different locations (geographically and/or within a given manufacturing facility) to specified manufacturing tolerances. Often, these sub-assemblies may be quite large, and assembly of the sub-assemblies to construct the aircraft many present unique manufacturing challenges.
As an illustrative, non-exclusive example, a floor grid, or passenger floor grid, of an aircraft may be manufactured separately from a fuselage barrel, or fuselage, of the aircraft. Subsequently, the floor grid may be located within and operatively attached to the fuselage barrel. Both the floor grid and the fuselage barrel are relatively large components, and their assembly may require specialized support and/or transportation structures. In addition, alignment of the floor grid with the fuselage barrel may be a time-consuming and/or expensive process that requires a significant amount of manufacturing resources. Thus, there exists a need for self-aligning fitting assemblies and/or for systems and/or methods including self-aligning fitting assemblies.